Wrongly Accused
by Crimson Angel
Summary: Sirius Black tells of his life and love at Hogwarts, how he was framed by a rat, and his rivalry... And yes, young Snape is in it! Who is Siri's shining star? And what will be the end results? Please R/R! It's my first fic! Ciao! Enjoy!
1. Words on a Tear

Wrongly Accused  
CHAPTER 1 - "Sirius' Thoughts"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Author: Crimson Angel (Emily Bryan)  
Email: ElectricGoddess@hotmail.com   
Genre: Adventure/Comedy/Romance  
Book: Harry Potter   
Notes: Just to clarify, Evelyn is NOT a Mary Sue! She is an original character created by moi, and she does not appear in the Harry Potter series. Furthermore, I certainly do not own Harry Potter, so please, do not send me flames and such. I have the right to post your name, e-mail (or ff.n name) and your flame on my site. I will not take it off! Again, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have the news reporters after me...   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I was framed. I was in Azkaban for 12 long years. Peter Pettigrew, the man that had once been a friend, had framed me but now he is not. I do not know how I ever got out of Azkaban without going insane. The dementors surround Azkaban 24/7, they suck out all of the happiness out of anyone who crosses their path. Everyday, I sat in my cell knowing I had been wrongly accused, knowing I would kill Peter, knowing I would help to put an end to all of the madness and chaos that Lord Voldemort had brought upon the muggles, witches, wizards, and all other beings. I know what a real friend is. The perfect definition of that is James Potter.   
  
There were four of us. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and I. We called ourselves The Marauders. The first year I went to Hogwarts was the best year of my life. I had met the other three, soon to be known as my friends. I had also met Evelyn. Dear Evelyn... She is now only but a memory in my heart... To this day, I wonder where she may be, and if she still waits for me to return.  
  
James Potter was my very close friend. James and I were a team. Nevertheless, Voldemort took him away from me. He took his son Harry's family away as well... I wish I could do anything to change the events, but it is impossible. Before the night when Voldemort thought he would finally win, everything was the way it should have been. Everything I knew was dragged away before my eyes... My friends, my comfort, my possessions, my true lady... Gone in a second. My reputation was drug through the mud like a stick. I seek revenge on the betrayer...I will not rest until my name is finally cleared, or until foolish Peter Pettigrew is put to death.  
  
Why am I still alive? I have wondered that for years upon years. There is not a day when I do not think about it. There is also not a day when I do not think about Evelyn... And now I, Sirius Black am out of Azkaban. I am free again. Who knew a Daily Prophet article that Fudge gave me would lead me to my freedom? The freedom I deserve, the freedom that Peter Pettigrew does not deserve... He led Voldemort to James and Lily, and killed them, leaving my godson without a family, as an orphan, he was forced to live with the Durselys, his only remaining relatives. My one single goal is to clear my name... My innocent name, the name of a man who was wrongly accused...   
  
Authors Note: Sorry the beginning was shortened a lot! I am trying to proof read through a lot of this story! By the way, if I get positive feedback from the readers, I may even write more of the story! ^.^ Au Revoir! 


	2. 

*Authors Note: There were no whomping willows harmed in the making of this story.  
  
02/11/02  
"Wrongly Accused"  
Chapter 3!  
  
The next day we went to Platform 9 3/4... Remus had gotten there before us and saved our seats on the train and was sitting next to Eve Star, the girl that I supposedly "crushed" on last year. James, Remus, Peter and I sat together on the express as we usually did.   
  
"We'll beh arriving in a little while, yer might want to put on yer robes." A fat little boy stumbled into the cabin, and he must have been Hagrid.  
"Thanks for the tip man." Sirius laughed. "I almost forgot!"  
"Heh" the chubby kid laughed as he bounced out of the cabin.  
"I know what he's getting for his birthday." Eve giggled.  
"What?" James pondered.  
"A remembrall?" Remus guessed.  
"You got it." Eve laughed.  
"Hey!" Sirius struck back. "I don't need one!"  
"Sure ya do, do you insist on your friends being your daily planner?" Eve spoke.  
  
James and Remus burst out laughing at her comment, and as usual, Peter is always clueless in the story. Sirius just sunk back into his seat not knowing what other comeback he could think of. Soon the train reached Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the students stepped onto the school grounds, whether it was their first time or if they were there the previous school year. Everyone crowded into the Great Hall later to feast and watch the sorting of the first-years.   
  
Eve sat at the Slytherin table next to Severus and her friends and his friends, while I sat with James (who was sitting with Lily...), Remus, and Peter (*authors note: who no one loves! ^^;;). I found myself keep looking back to the table. I couldn't help it.   
I felt like I was looking at a Veela. Snape turned around and saw me staring at her for most of the time as just glared his greasy glare from across the tables.  
  
---  
  
Later I found myself in the hallway in a fight with Snape.  
  
"I see you've found yourself a new beau." Snape glared greasily. "You know, you shouldn't be stealing other people's stuff.  
"Oh, and I suppose she's your property huh? You don't own her Snape."  
"Yeah, well she's my girlfriend." Snape yelled punched his shoulder.  
"Sirius, PLEASE don't pick a fight." said Remus, but he was just ignored anyways.  
"Oh yeah- Well-" Sirius punched him back harder. "You hit like a girl"  
"You're one to talk-" Snape glared.  
  
Snape punched Sirius, Sirius kicked Snape, Snape poked Sirius, and Sirius smacked Snape until there was a big brawl.  
  
"Last time I checked I wasn't." Eve stood between both of them with her hands up to the side to keep them apart.  
"Whoa, she's good." James watched.  
"Grr..." Sirius twinged.  
"Ow..." Snape glared as he held his arm. "I'll get you..."  
"You're an a-" Sirius was cut off. "Hey, what are you doing?!"  
  
Snape pulled Eve towards him.  
  
"Eek! Get offa me!" Eve yelled.  
"I thought you loved me..." he breathed hardly from his brawl with Sirius.  
  
Eve jump kicked him to the floor easily. Both Snape and Sirius were stunned.  
  
"Don't go barking up the wrong tree, Mr. Black." They were soon broken up by one of the female teachers. "Can one of you explain WHAT is going on?" she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Uh oh..." Sirius smiled innocently as Severus did.  
  
Sirius and Snape just looked at each other not having a clue what to do next.  
  
"I can explain." Eve brushed her hair out of her face. "It's a play we've been working on over the summer."  
"What?!" Sirius and Snape sat there clueless.  
"And what is this here...uh... 'play' called?" she questioned.  
"Um... 'The Fighting Trio'". She improvised.  
"What is it about?" she asked again.  
"It's about these two men who both try to win the love of a lady, but only one is sucessful in doing so, and the other one is simply thrown back into the dust of the Earth." She smiled. "It is truly a beautiful story."  
  
*ahem* Eve nudged them both in the sides. "Right?"  
"Yes, and it is truly uh...." Sirius was nugded by Severus. "A wonderful peice of work."  
"I agree. It truly captures the true esscence of love." Severus spoke slyly.  
"Oh how I do enjoy love stories!" the teacher bounced away. ^ ^ "Aah! Love..."  
"Yep, here I come again to save your arses once more." Eve kissed Sirius' cheek and skipped down the hall singing.  
  
They all headed back to their common rooms.Sirius was left red-faced in the hallway.  
  
"She's a work of art." Remus bobbed his head.  
"(Weird)" Peter thought.  
"She rocks!" ^ ^ James laughed.  
"Two in one package. She's beautiful and she kicks butt." Sirius sighed with hearts in his eyes. 


	3. Uncle Remus!

02/21/02  
Chapter 2!  
My memories at Hogwarts are fresh in my mind. I remember them as if they were yesterday (*AN: an over-used term. haha).  
  
Suddenly the halls of Hogwarts appear in front of him.  
  
"Sirius, thank you for coming to Uncle Remus if you are having girl trouble. Be sure to pick up a pamphlet on your way out." Remus laughed.  
"I'm...not...having...girl...trouble..." Sirius lied. "I know perfectly how to ask a girl to the Yule Ball!"  
"Is that why he didn't succeed last year?" James nudged Remus.  
"Look who's talking, you've been asking Lily for the past century to go with you!" Sirius stood next to James.  
"Okay, so I do need a little help..." James had a little sarcasm in his voice.  
"C'mon James, ask her." Sirius nudged James telling him that it would be the perfect moment, noticing Lily and Narcissa walking down the hallway.  
"Sirius, you can't be serious! (*AN: HAHA!)" James gave him the look.  
"Of course I am Sirius! Who else could I be?" Sirius proclaimed.   
"...Er- right..." James confusedly said.  
"(Weird)" Peter thought.  
"I am serious, I know you've-"  
"Oh brother... There they go again rambling on and on again." Narcissa giggled in the hallway.   
"Hmph. If he is trying to ask me to the Yule Ball, I won't accept. There's no way I am going with that thing..." Lily scoffed. "After he tried to ask me in Potions he almost blew me up!"  
"Oh come on Lil, just do it." Narcissa poked. "Just do it this once."  
"Okay, so he almost blew you up! Big deal!" a greasy Severus sneered. "We all know James Potter is bad at conjuring potions" Severus put an arm around Eve.  
"Oh come off it." Eve pulled away.  
"Come off what?" Severus glanced.  
"So what if you are the teachers little pet, Severus. It doesn't mean you can go romping around the school grounds singing about it." Eve lightly punched Severus in the shoulder.   
"Oh look Sirius, there's your little shining star in the sky now." James pointed at her just to get Sirius out of his hair.  
  
Eve and Severus soon walked by afterwards.   
  
"She hates me, get it through your head!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Eve looked at him as she walked by and smiled, and that averted his attention.  
  
"They never learn do they...?" Severus sneered.  
"Nope." Malfoy scoffed.  
"May I ask you a question?" Snape asked Eve.  
"If you do, it'll be your second question." Eve replied.  
  
Severus put his arm around her again.  
  
"Er- right." Severus laughed sarcastically, and Sirius mimicking him soon followed it.  
"Eeheeheeheeheehee" Sirius laughed.  
"Do that again and I'll turn you into a-"  
"A WHAT?" Sirius stood next to him.  
  
Severus punched Sirius in the gut, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"You little- trying to steal my date again! Are you?" he held up his wand.  
"No." Sirius huddled into a ball on the floor.  
"Severus, don't lay a hand on him!" Eve grabbed his wand.  
  
Severus accidentally smacked her in the process of getting his wand back. Severus snatched back his wand and stormed off, leaving Black on the floor.  
  
"Dude, Sirius, are you okay, man?" Remus and James chimed in.  
"Sirius, are you alright?!" she kneeled down.  
"Think so." he mumbled as he looked up at them.  
  
Eve put his head in her lap.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone..." James broke the silence.  
"Heh..." Sirius blushed.  
  
They just stared at each other for a while.  
  
"C'mon, get up. I'll help you to the hospital wing." she held out her hand.  
"Oooh...ow..." he held his side.  
"Well come on." she spoke again silently.  
  
Sirius stood up, took her hand, and walked to the wing.  
  
"Thanks for saving me from Sev." Eve's face glowed.  
"Huh?" he questioned cluelessly.  
"It was really sweet." she smiled.   
"Uh, no problem." Sirius acted tough again.  
  
James, Remus, and Peter laughed at him from a distance.  
  
Later in our dormitory, we talked about what happened that night. James sat on his bed trying to think of the perfect way to ask Lily, Remus read his book, and Peter was his usual boring self. Soon they go ready for bed and sat up talking.  
  
"You know Sirius, you acted like a ninny." Remus laughed.  
"I don't care." He couldn't care less at the moment.  
"Good night ya'll" Peter mumbled.  
"At least it gives him a better chance of getting her to go with him." James sighed over a picture of Lily.  
"Sirius, don't eat the dasies. They're not worth it." Remus snored.  
"Like Eve Star would ever want to go with me..." Sirius fell off into a deep sleep. 


	4. And They All Didn't Live Happily Ever Af...

02/22/02  
"Wrongly Accused"  
Chapter 5!  
  
I still wish she was here...  
  
The halls appear again.  
  
"Ya know, I don't think your idea to ask Lily worked." Sirius supported a limping James.  
"Too bad she had to push me down that flight of stairs." James moaned.  
"No James, actually that was Narcissa." Remus helped him.  
  
James leaned on Sirius and Remus as he walked through the hallway.  
  
"Sirius, I think I may have found a way for you to go to the Yule Ball."   
"Really...?"  
"I'm the brains of this group, after all." Remus said proudly.  
"I'm not saying I need any help, but I might use your idea."  
  
Remus whispered it to Sirius.  
  
"You've got to be kidding..."  
"I'm serious."  
"No you're not, because I am."   
  
Later...  
  
Lily passed by James not even looking at him nor noticing him,and continued to walk back to the common room. Eve and Severus passed Sirius in the hallway, Eve smiled as she passed.  
  
"What do you want this time?" she asked noticing that he was following.  
"I wanted to ask you this last night but-"  
"Hi Sirius!" she grabbed his hand.  
  
Severus' attention shifted to Sirius.   
  
"Hey, Eve." he said coolly.  
"Well look what the cat dragged in." Snape glared.  
"Well look what the prefects toilet spit up." Sirius poked his chest.  
"Hmph." he glared.  
"Will you two stop fighting with each other."  
"Go away." glared Black.  
"Get out of here yourself." Snape poked.  
"It's bad enough to be alive when no one wants you." James snickered.  
"Say that again to my face." Severus said calmly as he held up his fist.  
"Oh shut up Mr. I Am Severus Snape and I can whoop your ass." James laughed.  
"I'll leave you alone because you four are pitiful." Severus put his raised hand down.  
"Sissy."   
  
Sirius was slammed hard into the wall while trying to avoid him; his breath was knocked out of him.  
  
"Oof!" Sirius gasped.  
"Not again..." Eve crossed her arms.  
"You realize this means war!" James saluted.  
  
Sirius raised his fist about to...  
  
"I wouldn't advise- that..." Eve paused.  
  
Severus knocked a very pale Sirius onto the tiled floor.   
  
Yep, and that landed me in the hospital wing for a week. I found out that love really hurts...  
  
Their fight was soon ended by one of the professors.  
  
"You can explain later. Severus, follow me." she seized a very angry young Severus by the collar.  
"Severus, why?" Eve glared.  
"..."  
"Ms. Star, please make sure he goes to see Madam Pomfrey."  
"Yes." she nodded.  
"Boys, go to your common rooms." she ordered them.  
  
The three went back to their common room without their faithful comrade, Mr. Black.  
  
"(I hate Sirius Black...)" Snape thought to himself. (*AN: You will find out later the EXACT reason why, but you may continue to guess! ^.~ Ciao!)  
  
The teacher walked away dragging Severus behind her. Eve kneeled down to Sirius. Sirius was totally dazed.   
  
"Oooh.... ow...." Sirius twitched.  
"Shh. shh..." she whispered.  
"God I hate him," he muttered under his breath.  
"I think I am catching on to this, Black." Eve petted his head. "Come on, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."  
"I feel like such a wuss..."  
  
She helped him to the wing, for the second time. Sirius reached for her hand and held it.  
  
"I've been trying to ask you..."  
"Yes Sirius?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Sirius couldn't get the words to reach his lips.  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
(*Authors Note: BLAH! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! THIS CHAPTER KINDA SUCKED! XD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough::) 


	5. Mission Impossible

03/08/02  
Wrongly Accused!  
Chapter 6!  
  
With the Yule Ball two weeks away, I had to ask her. So I took Remus' idea and tried a go at it. I made myself look like a complete idiot, but either way I did it anyways.  
  
Sirius is seen sitting in the stands with the other students at a quidditch match between Griffyndor and Slytherin. The crowds cheered as the game began. The announcer's voice boomed within the crowd. The game speeds up and they soon get to the "half time" where the players get to rest. Sirius stood up pushed his way up to the announcer box. Remus sat from his seat laughing at him.  
  
"Here goes..." he thought to himself.  
"Hey! Can I have the mic a second?"  
"Ummm... What are you planning to do with it?" Daniel asked cluelessly.  
"Thanks!" Sirius nearly ripped his arm off while getting the mic.  
"Hey! Give that back!" he shouted.  
"Hello? Heh... Testing, 123, Testing." Sirius tested the mic.  
  
The microphone schreeched and everyone covered their ears.  
  
"Heh, sorry." Sirius chuckled.  
"What are you doing?!" Remus shouted.  
  
Sirius began to sing...  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Eve looked up from the players box when she heard him. She blushed profusely.  
  
Want to furnish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
  
Sirius looks at Eve and smiled stupidly. Severus glared up at him and growled.  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time  
  
Her face turned bright red. Everyone looked at her. Upset, she stood up and went to the locker room. She stood in front of the girl's room mirror with a towel in her hand wiping the sweat that had collected on her face while playing quidditch.  
  
"Ooh, I can't stand him!" she gritted her teeth.  
  
Lily, Narcissa, and some other girls walk in giggling.  
  
  
"You're lucky! James would never do that for me." Lily said in surprise.  
"Yes, but why at a quidditch match?" Eve asked herself. "That's so... stupid..."  
"It's easy for boys to love what they can not have." Narcissa laughed.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"I guess I could always go to the yule ball with Remus." Lily sighed again.  
"You can do better." Narcissa poked at her idea.  
  
Eve stormed back outside again for the second half of the game.  
  
"So embarrassing..." her face was flushed red.  
"If you ask me, that was kinda cheesy..." James put his arm around Eve to comfort her. "He is acting kind of like an idiot."  
"I heard that!" Sirius popped his head between them.  
  
Sirius smiled cheesily at her.   
  
"Hmph." Eve turned her back towards him as she walked back to the feild.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Sirius frowned. The whistle was blown, and thus began the second half...  
  
~*~  
  
Memories of the Past... I remember a lot of things from my past at Hogwarts... But now those memories are dead in my mind. All my dreams and relationships, shattered. James killed, Peter with the darkside, Remus gone, and Star somewhere in the sky...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Eve walks up to young Sirius quietly in the Library. Sirius sat there with James, Peter, and Remus gathered around a large book titled "Funny Pranks and How to Perform Them".  
  
"Um..."  
  
Syncronized, they all looked up. They were all surprised, Black especially.  
  
"Sorry to bug you... but..." Eve's eye twinkled. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"  
"Uh, guys? Help?" Sirius whispered so that she did not hear. "Uh, yes?"  
"When I want to speak to you for a moment I mean-"  
"Alone? Sure!" he smiled in a cheesy way.  
  
Sirius stood up and followed her out into the hall. The other three just watched the conversation out of the windowed library corridors.   
  
"This seems to be going well." James snickered.  
"What's going on?" Peter asked in his idiotic curious ways.  
"Peter, you sometimes make me beleive you have the mind of a caterpillar, but even they are smarter than you." Remus coughed.  
"Is that good?" Peter asked idiotically.  
"Whatever you want to beleive." Remus and James spoke in chorus.  
  
15 Minutes Later...  
  
Sirius walks in with a big grin on his face and goes hopping over to the table. They all looked up at him confusedly and oddly.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius spoke joyfully.  
"What?" James wondered what his friend meant.  
"Yes!" Sirius laughed like an idiot.  
"What?" James stared away.  
"YES!" Sirius raved.  
"WHAT?" James asked at the top of his lungs.  
"YEEEEESSSS!"  
"WHAAAAAAT?" James yelled at the top of his lungs again.  
  
Everyone in the library turned away from what they were doing and "shh'd" him to death, and went back to what they were doing before. They now spoke in a quiet whisper.  
  
"How much do you want to guess we'll be doing this guessing game all day?" Remus chuckled.  
"Hmm... I'll bet 5 sickles no, since it seems that we made the raving mad dog shut up." James laughed. "Okay, what is it Sirius?"  
  
Sirius crossed his arms and stared at them.  
  
"And why do I ever hang out with you three...?"   
"THAT is easy to calculate." a booming voice emerged from a bookcase. "If only you would contemplate!"  
  
They all jumped.  
  
"Heh. It's just Peeves." Remus dodged a flying book.  
  
Books flew everywhere as people ran out of the library.  
  
(EEEEP! WRITERS BLOCK! The next section will be up soon! ^^;;) 


	6. The Sweetest Smile

03/11/02  
"Wrongly Accused"  
Chapter 7!  
  
Sirius seemed dazed on the new day. James and Remus were curious why he was silent all morning. Sirius didn't touch his food all morning, and all he seemed to think about was her... Sirius sat at the table with a small box in his lap. James and Remus looked at it but didn't ask. Finally, he announced his victory in the hallway after breakfast. James, Remus, and Peter were all awed, as well as the other Griffyndor boys that followed.  
  
"Sirius, you mean you are going with Eve?" James was overall shocked.  
"Excuse me Sirius, but I believe I heard you wrong." Remus cleared out his ears.  
"James, guess you have no one to go with." Narcissa laughed. "Oh Lily, come here."  
  
A little cluster of girls laughed.   
  
"He has got to be kidding..." a Griffyndor girl laughed with her small group of friends.  
"Who'd want to go with him?" another one laughed.  
"Eve Star, that's who." James hopped up and down, trying to get out of the crowd.  
  
Severus turned around at the sound of the name.  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"  
  
Sirius cringed with a hyserical smile.  
  
"Oh no. Why does he have to be here?" Sirius whispered to Remus.  
"Because I want to be." Severus laughed.  
"I don't see why anyone as beautiful as Star would want to go with a hideous thing such as yourself." James laughed.  
"Can you all stop fighting! You boys scare me! Seriously!" a chestnut haired girl hopped up and down.  
"Darn it Paige! Quit being such a baby!" her short friend, Christine dragged her away.  
  
Sirius and Severus stood there with a clueless expression on their faces. After the screaming Paige averted Severus' attention, he turned back to Sirius.  
  
"Heh..." ^^ "Peace...?" James flashed the peace sign.   
  
Severus balled up his fists and grabbed Sirius by the collar. Sirius tried to make a quick dodge, but something caught his eye.  
  
Evelyn strolled down the hallway alone and carrying her books. She didn't seem to notice them as she passed. They both watched as she walked by. O.o;; Severus turned back to Sirius, but he discovered he was walking back the common room with his pals.   
  
"Grr....Black!" he raised his fist in the air.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the loud echo of their voices filled the hallway.  
  
Why this rivalry between Sirius Black and Severus Snape? No one knows. Maybe because they want to achieve the same goals. Maybe for competition. Or maybe even for...love, perhaps? What do you suppose? Is all people really need is love? If so, who will win the rivalry?  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean everyone's talking about ME?" a very confused Eve walked out of the common room.  
"Talk goes around here fast, if you didn't know." Christine walked beside her through the hallway.  
"Yeah, but... OVERNIGHT?" Eve smacked her forehead.  
"Told ya. News travels fast." Paige whistled. "Severus looks as if he was striken dead by a lightning bolt. If you ask me, he seems to be aggrivated with you."  
"Severus? He's been asking me ever since we were old enough to go. I only went one time. It was quite amusing actually." Eve spoke silently.  
"I thought you and Severus were going though, until all of the talk." Christine giggled.  
"So now you know." Eve's voice was deadpan.  
"Oh my! This reminds me of a fairytale I read!" Paige giggled. "I don't remember what it's called, but it's a story of a princess who has two choices, to marry a rich prince or to marry a peasant."  
"You read too many fairy tales Ms. Wacko..." Christine picked up a flyer for the Yule Ball lying on the ground. "Do I need to deprive you from your books, again?"  
"No! Nonononononono!" ^^ Paige yelled.  
"Woah! CALM DOWN!" Christine yelled in her air.  
  
The room became silent.  
  
"Yes, but my Sirius is no peasant." she brushed her bangs out of her face.  
  
Then Sirius turned around at the sound of his name. They both stopped and looked up at each other... Eve's eyes twinkled.  
  
My mind left me... It seemed that we were on our own little distant planet, and just us two... We both smiled at eachother and then the bell rang... And we left for our classes... Her smile was the sweetest I have ever seen... 


	7. Moving Slowly Through the Dark

*Authors note: Sorry that this chapter seems boring...  
  
03/11/02  
"Wrongly Accused"  
Chapter 8!  
  
"Buckbeak, quit being annoying." a very unclean Sirius sat alone with his foul friend, Buckbeak, the only friend he seemed to still have, atleast besides Remus.   
"EEk ahk." Buckbeak chortled.  
  
Sirius pet his feathered friend, who looked at him with concern.  
  
"Thinking about the past makes me think of Eve..." Sirius sounded gloom.  
"Caw..." Buckbeak brushed Sirius' cheek with his wing.  
"Nice to know someone else cares." he grinned.  
  
Buckbeak had the 'I won't let anything happen to you because I care about you and you're my friend' look on his face. Sirius sat silently and petted Buckbeak as he remembered again...  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius." Eve stood over him. "Sirius?"  
"Pinch me." he laid there on the bed dazed.  
"Literally? Well, fine, if you say so." Eve pinched his cheek.  
"OOOH, OW!" Sirius darted up.  
"Well you said so." she poked his chest and laughed.  
"Heh, so I did." he gave a weird smile.   
"No! NO! NOOOOO!" Jamed tossed and turned in his four poster bed.  
"*snore*" James snored...  
"No wonder I don't like the other three..." she mummbled.  
"What?" he laughed.  
"Nothing." she just smiled.  
  
Eve's eye twinkled. He seemed to be spaced out most of the time, but soon got some of his sense back.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?"  
"I thought I might drop by."   
"Follow me!" she pulled him out of the common room.  
"Eh, what are you doing?" he scratched his head.  
"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"You heard what I said."  
"You mean you-"  
"Yes, I want to go."  
"Heh, you won't regret it." he grinned.  
  
He leaned in closer.  
  
"Right." she smiled.  
  
The hallway lighted up so that they were no longer silhouetted shadows.  
  
"Excuse moi, but vhat are ve doing out of our dorm rooms so vate at night?" Ms. Neilson stood with her hands on her hips and a great stare in her eyes.  
"Uh, heh." Sirius worried.  
"I seemed to have lost my ring!" Eve darted at the ground, improvising.  
"Vhat?" the teacher was impatient.  
"I seemed to have lost it when I was coming out of the Hall." she pretended to search.  
"Vell zen, I vill 'elp you and zen you vill go vack to ved." she scouted the ground.  
"Ahem!" she punched his leg.  
"Where is it?" Sirius pretended to search also.  
"Hmm, no ving 'ere!" the teacher turned around.  
  
When her back was turned Eve pulled off a silver ring and set it on the ground.  
  
"Oh, here is is." Sirius picked up the ring.  
"Vell zen, go vack to ved!" she pointed her finger down the hall.  
  
Sirius slipped the ring back on her finger. A tawny owl flew across the room and plopped a letter down in Ms. Neilson's hands.   
  
"Bah, never mind. I do vot veed to show you to vour vrooms, seeing as you are 6th zears." she walked back up the hallway she came, and the lights flickered away. They were soon shadows again.  
  
"I do not want to get caught, so, I will say goodnight." she bowed.  
  
Sirius put out his left foot and purposely tripped her as she turned around. He caught her before she fell.  
  
"Well, aren't you Mr. Sly?" she laughed.  
"That's me." he gave a smiley grin.  
  
Silence... He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
